Dia Comum
by ACLyoko
Summary: Lucy e Natsu nunca planejaram nada, começou com amizade e algo foi crescendo dentro deles, sem que soubessem. Mas será que conseguiam dar o próximo passo? "Ele disse pegue minha mão, Viva enquanto você pode. Você não vê seus sonhos estão na palma de sua mão?" NaLu com momentos de vomitar o arco-íris! lol
1. Capítulo 1

_Oi Pessoinhas! Sentiram minha falta? ... Não né? Pois bem! Depois de ouvir essa música extremamente Nalu, precisei escrever algo. Estou enrolando pra caramba pra terminar, e pensei em publicar em partes (capítulos) apenas porque iria ficar meio longa para nem num capítulo só e para ver se vocês gostam (comentários, favoritos e etc me incentivam a escrever). Por isso, estou colocando no ar antes de terminar (o que não é comum de mim). _

_Bem, era isso, vamos à nossa história! _

* * *

**Dia comum**

Era apenas um dia normal. Natsu andava por Hargeon procurando por Igneel como fazia há sete anos. Não havia nada de anormal, era sempre assim. Todos os dias ele fazia missões e procurava por seu pai, sempre na companhia de seu parceiro e melhor amigo, Happy. Ele ouviu alguém falar sobre o Salamandra da Fairy Tail, e sem perceber que com certeza era uma mentira, ele foi, pensando ser Igneel. Nem ele e nem Happy lembraram que quem era chamado de Salamandra na Fairy Tail era o próprio Natsu.

Do outro lado da Cidade, Lucy continuava sua caçada pelas chaves celestiais e uma forma de entrar na tão sonhada guilda, Fairy Tail. Quando ouviu falar do Salamandra, decidiu tentar falar com ele, talvez ele a ajudasse a entrar na Fairy Tail.

Era apenas um dia comum, mas também um dia fatídico.

Eles se conheceram, ele a salvou de um pervertido arrogante e ela pagou o almoço como retribuição. Nada do que viu no garoto sentado naquela mesa lhe chamou atenção, embora achasse o gato dele fofo, mas tinha algo nele que a intrigava... O que ela decidiu ignorar, até o ponto em que ele disse ser criado por um dragão.

Então foi o ponto sem retorno, sua curiosidade fixou-se ao redor dele, poderia ser uma boa história, mas como era escritora escondida, não falou anda e fingiu ter sido afetada como uma pessoa normal: perguntando que raios ele tinha na cabeça para procurar um _dragão_ no meio da _cidade_.

Ela foi embora, ele tentou agradecer, mas o que ele fez a deixou mais irritada. Por algum motivo, isso fez ele rir e querer irrita-la mais ainda, o que ele achou que não poderia fazer.

Naquela tarde ele passou parte do dia apenas olhando para céu, se perguntando onde seu pai estaria e no que fazer. Happy não se incomodou, na verdade, até gostou de dormir de tarde. Estavam no parque, deitados na grama descansando depois de comer, Happy havia dormido ao seu lado, fez carinho em sua cabeça e Happy murmurou a palavra "peixe", o que o fez rir.

Entre milhares de pensamentos, por algum motivo a garota voltou à sua mente, tinha algo nela... Será que era porque ela estava procurando uma guilda? Talvez ele devesse leva-la à Fairy Tail...

Natsu sorriu, se encontrasse ela iria pedir que ela fosse para Fairy tail, afinal, ela era uma garota legal, pagou o almoço dos dois mesmo eles dizendo que não a salvaram por querer, foi acidental (apesar de ser algo bom).

Ele acordou Happy e ambos foram dar uma volta pela cidade.

Naquela noite, Natsu chegou a se reencontrar com a maga, salvando-a pela segunda vez no dia e também de modo acidental. Parecia que tudo foi combinado, afinal, não é que ela foi atrás do falso Salamandra para que pudesse entrar na guilda?

Natsu ouviu ela reclamar que ele havia destruído metade da cidade, em seguida surgiram os soldados. Ele não pensou duas vezes antes de pega-la pela mão e sair correndo feito louco como se sua vida dependesse disso (talvez dependesse). Só quando ela perguntou porque ele estava fazendo isso que ele percebeu que esquecera do convite.

- Você disse que queria entrar para Fairy Tail, não?

A Loira fixou os olhos nos dele surpresa, então ele abriu ainda mais o sorriso.

- Vem comigo!

Ela sorriu o máximo que podia e se colocou a correr junto a ele, rindo de tudo o que aconteceu e respondeu a pergunta feita.

- Sim!

* * *

_Nossa, parecia bem maior no Word huh '-'_

_Essa é uma pequena introdução à história, o primeiro episódio/capítulo só que na versão do Natsu 3_

_Espero que gostem! Beijos e em breve posto a segunda parte!_

_Até o/_

_~-Lyoko_


	2. Capítulo 2

_Oi Pessoas! o/_

_Tudo bom com vocês? Desculpa a demora, mas faculdade, livros, e minha casa estavam realmente um caos. Consegui organizar algumas coisas, por isso postagem nova!_

_Primeiro de tudo quero agradecer aos Reviews e favoritos, amo vocês 3_

_Segundo quero dizer que a fanfic vai ser bem simples, mais ou menos a descoberta dos sentimentos por parte tanto da Lucy como do Natsu. Vou ir aos poucos para mostrar como que começa a evolução do arco-íris lol_

_O capítulo de agora começa exatamente do ponto onde o anterior acabou, ok? _

_Espero que gostem!_

_~-Lyoko_

* * *

_Capítulo 2_

Natsu abriu os olhos, ele havia sonhado de novo com aquele dia em que a conhecera. O pouco de sol que escapava pela copa das árvores lhe cegou, ele colocou uma mão para proteger seus olhos, pouco depois havia se acostumado, fechou os olhos e relaxou de modo folgado. Happy estava gritando algo sobre como Lily não gostava de peixe, Charles tomava chá com Wendy, Erza (que tinha um brilho estranho – e assustador para ele – nos olhos e ficava repetindo piquenique), Levy... Então ele de repente se lembrou que dia era.

Acima dele a árvore estava com as cores do arco-íris, o festival anual da Fairy Tail... Mas estava faltando algo.

Onde estava Lucy?

Ele olhou a esquerda e viu Lisanna com os irmãos no bingo, do lado direito estavam as outras meninas no piquenique, a maioria estava no bingo mesmo... Mas onde ela estava? Será que ele estava sonhando? E se tudo tinha sido uma lembrança?

Que estranho...

- Ah você acordou.

Natsu então olhou para a direção da voz que vinha um pouco mais acima de sua cabeça, só então percebeu que estava dormindo no seu colo. Ele ficou ali olhando o rosto dela que lhe dava um sorriso, tentando entender porque ou como dormiu em primeiro lugar.

- Tudo isso porque ganhamos uma passagem de trem? Sério, Natsu?

- Não fala isso – Ele fez se virando já ficando enjoado e lembrando o motivo de ter desmaiado.

- Não fique enjoado só de pensar!

Natsu riu, se sentou e fitou a loira, dando um grande sorriso, enquanto fazia uma pose de agradecimento.

- Obrigado por ser vir de travesseiro!

Lucy lhe deu um soco e a cara dele foi parar no chão novamente. As meninas no piquenique olharam e deram risadinhas, sorrindo meio conformadas.

- Ai, eu sabia que isso iria acontecer quando ele acordasse... – Comentou Levy.

- Que mal educado! Não sabe nem agradecer! – Resmungou Charles.

- Charles... – Sorriu Wendy sem graça

- Natsu, não tem jeito mesmo... – Suspirou Lisanna, que tinha acabado de chegar e se sentou.

- Deixe que os dois se entendam – Disse Erza.

- Eles se gosssshtam! – Fez Happy.

- Ora, eu ouvi isso seu gato maldito! Vem Aqui! – Disse Lucy saindo correndo atrás dele.

- Ahhh! Natsu me salva! A Lucy quer me matar! – Disse ele fugindo.

- Aí ela ME mata! – Respondeu Natsu medroso com a Lucy-Assustadora perseguindo Happy.

- Ahh Lucy Malvada!

- Ora, Seu...!

Todos da Guilda estavam rindo da maga e do gato correndo de um lado pro outro. Natsu ficou a ver a cena, a guilda com certeza tinha mudado com a chegada dela, tanta coisa tinha acontecido... Ele nem conseguia se lembrar de alguma grande aventura que teve sem Lucy estar envolvida de alguma forma, ela sempre esteve ao lado dele, fosse por ordem de Mirajane, do Mestre ou por ela mesma.

- Ei, o que você tá olhando, rosado?

- O que você disse _stripper_?

- Do que você me chamou, cérebro de cinzas?

- GRAY SUAS ROUPAS! – Juvia gritou.

- AH DROGA! – Gray Saiu correndo procurando suas calças. Ele já teve uma má experiência lutando com Natsu só de cueca, e ele não queria repetir isso, ainda mais com crianças como Wendy, Romeo e Asuka presentes.

Natsu suspirou e voltou a olhar tudo na Guilda, Lucy estava sentada na área do piquenique com as meninas, arfando e descansando, sem Happy a vista.

- Happy, já pode sair, ela cansou de correr.

- Aye.

Happy desceu voando da arvore e pousou na cabeça dele.

- Cansei...

Natsu deu seu sorriso infantil e foi pegar uma senha para o bingo. Ele estava animado para ganhar algo legal!

Lucy do outro lado estava rindo depois de tudo enquanto conversava com as meninas.

- Quer chá, Lucy? – Perguntou Asuka com um bule.

- Ah, Obrigada, Asuka-chan – Lucy deixou que ela enchesse sua xícara, já que a mesma pediu e parecia gostar de fazer isso.

- Ei, Lucy, como anda as coisas entre vocês? - Perguntou Levy.

- Huh? – Lucy fez sem entender.

- Entendi. Creio que nenhum dos dois pararam para pensar nisso – Suspirou Erza bebendo chá.

- Huh? – Fez ela de novo confusa.

- Ah, não tem jeito, os dois são muito desligados... – Disse Charles.

- Huh...?! – fez Lucy mais uma vez.

- Ai ai, isso que dá... E eu achando que a Lucy ia ser inteligente o suficiente – Suspirou Levy.

- Ah, mas vai ser muito legal quando finalmente acontecer! – Disse Wendy feliz.

- é... Como é que é? – Tentou Lucy mais uma vez.

- Será que vai demorar muito para os dois? – Indagou Bisuka que segurava a filha que comia um bolinho inocentemente.

- Se depois desses anos não rolou nada, então acho que sim, vai demorar mais um pouco – Respondeu Charles.

- Ei, pessoal! Alguém lembra que eu to aqui? – Perguntou Lucy.

- Você não teve nenhuma visão, Charles? – Perguntou Levi.

- Infelizmente não. Acredite até eu estou ansiosa pra isso andar logo.

Lucy desistiu e começou a comer um bolinho, enquanto as meninas continuavam a falar algo sobre ela que ela não entendia. Ela fitou Natsu, no bingo extremamente concentrado e tenso, ao lado de Gray que estava do mesmo modo. Eles estavam competindo... De novo.

- Lucy!

Lucy deu um pulo no susto. Asuka se levantou e foi até o lado dela sem que ela visse.

- Filha, não assuste a Lucy assim – repreendeu Bisuka.

- Desculpa – Pediu Asuka.

- Não foi nada, eu que estava distraída. O que você queria Asuka? – Perguntou Lucy.

- Você gostaria de brincar de Pega-pega?

Lucy viu que a menina realmente queria brincar, então sorriu e aceitou.

- Tá com você – Disse Asuka saindo correndo.

Então Lucy se levantou e começou a correr atrás da menina. Bisuka sorriu para as duas, Asuka sempre ouvia histórias de sua mãe quando era pequena sobre o time que sumiu em Tenjourima, ela até leu algumas das histórias de Lucy para ela dormir. Asuka gostava muito de Lucy mesmo antes de conhecê-la, e nada nesse mundo a fazia mais feliz do que ver sua filha se divertindo com a Fairy Tail, e nem a alegria de ouvir o riso da menina enquanto brincava com seus amigos.

Lucy pegou Asuka e a girou no ar, fazendo a pequena rir, quando a colocou no chão, saiu correndo de novo.

- Tá com você! – Disse ela fugindo.

Elas passaram no meio do bingo entre Natsu e os outros que riram achando fofo das duas. Então passaram perto do piquenique de novo e Asuka começou a colocar os outros na brincadeira, primeiro pegou Wendy, que se pôs a correr, ela pegou Happy, que voando foi fácil pegar Lucy, então ela fez Erza entrar na brincadeira, que por sua vez, fez Bisuka entrar na brincadeira e pegar Asuka, que pegou Charles. Quando perceberam, quase toda a Fairy Tail estava na brincadeira, então quando voltou a Romeu, ele pegou Natsu.

- Tá com você!

De algum modo todo mundo soube exatamente o que aconteceria em seguida, principalmente quando ele deu uma pausa dramática e todo mundo parou também. Ele pareceu pensar um pouco, então ficou parado olhando o chão.

- N-Natsu? – Chamou Lucy, meio perguntando preocupada.

Então ele virou-se e olhou para ela, com uma cara bem inocente e piscando. Ele estava pensando em algo...

E isso não era bom.

- V-você tá bem? – Perguntou ela.

Então veio a confirmação do que todos já sabiam. Até porque a expressão no rosto dele só podia ser traduzida com duas palavras.

_Rape Face._

Lucy estava ferrada.

- Uh-oh – Fez a guilda, Lucy ficou branca, por um bom motivo...

Ela tinha virado o alvo dele.

Lucy começou a correr fugindo de Natsu como se sua vida dependesse disso (talvez dependesse), e Natsu ia atrás, ainda com aquele sorriso sinistro. Todos da guilda estavam parados assistindo a cena sem fazer nada, por vezes Natsu e Lucy passaram por entre eles e Natsu não pegou ninguém.

De algum modo todos estavam achando fofo, realmente parecia, quer dizer, _era_ um casal idiota correndo de um lado pro outro, atrapalhando os outros... E só os dois idiotas ainda não tinham percebido isso.

Aos poucos, todos voltaram a fazer o que faziam antes, ainda com Lucy fugindo e Natsu correndo atrás dela e rindo.

- Natsu! Pelo amor de Deus! Olha só! Tá todo mundo ali sem fazer nada! Por que não pega um deles?!

- Ah, porque eu só quero você! – Ele sorriu.

Foi nesse momento que Lucy, surpresa, olhou para trás sem parar de correr. Ela nunca havia pensado que Natsu tivesse algum tipo de sentimento por ela... Ok, só uma vez e foi culpa de Mira e do próprio Natsu-idiota que colocaram coisas que pareciam ter um significado a mais na cabeça dela. Mas o que ela esperava? Natsu era um idiota, mas aquele idiota despertava nela sempre o melhor de si e também...

Também o que? Ela não sabia dizer mais nada depois do que ouviu.

Sem olhar para onde ia, Lucy tropeçou perto da beira da alta colina onde a arvore ficava.

- Kyaa! – Gritou Lucy ao ver que sairia rolando colina abaixo e... Caramba aquela "colina" tinha pelo menos um andar de altura!

- Lucy! – Natsu gritou.

Então, ela sentiu ele se jogando contra ela, iria gritar, mas então percebeu que ele na verdade a envolveu com os dois braços e a apertou contra si, usando-se de escudo. De novo.

Lucy não soube o que fazer, menos de um segundo depois estava rolando colina abaixo com Natsu, de algum modo, aquilo era bom, estava com alguns arranhões, mas do jeito que ele a segurava, ele com certeza estava com mais arranhões. Bom uma batida forte, ele bateu as costas no chão duro, gemendo de dor e ela ainda nos braços dele, protegida.

- Tá tudo bem? – ele perguntou disfarçando mal a dor.

- Natsu! Você está bem? – Ela perguntou preocupada, se levantando.

E então ela percebeu a situação.

Lucy estava em cima de Natsu com as pernas entrelaçadas às dele, seus braços dando apoio a seu corpo, os dele estavam em volta de sua cintura que ainda estava colada ao abdômen bem definido dele, e seus rostos estavam tão perto que ela podia sentir a respiração quente dele contra sua pele. Ela podia ver o ver escuro intenso daqueles olhos que de longe pareciam ônix, tão perto que seus lábios estavam tentando se mover e formar alguma palavra ou frase que não queria sair de jeito nenhum... Natsu pela primeira vez pareceu entender toda a situação e estava corando de leve enquanto ela tinha as bochechas bem rosadas.

- Há! Paga! – Gritou Cana.

O grito de Cana despertou os dois daquele momento. A guilda inteira estava assistindo, Erza e Mirajane estavam até comendo pipoca como se fosse um filme!

- CANA! – Todos gritaram frustrados, pois ela havia matado o momento sem querer, Erza e Mira até jogaram o que restava da pipoca nela.

- Que droga! – Gritou Erza.

- Tão perto! – Choramingou Mira.

- Eles se gooosshtam! – Fez Happy de novo.

- ÉEHHHH?! – Gritou Lucy se levantando rapidamente e ficando da cor de um tomate.

- Desculpa pessoal, eu me empolguei! - Se desculpou Cana.

- No final você ainda não ganhou!

- Ainda temos até a meia-noite! – ela retrucou.

Lucy ia perguntar o que eles apostaram, mas decidiu deixar para lá.

Enquanto Lucy tentava se recuperar da Cena constrangedora que ocorreu, Natsu se perguntava que raios foi aquilo.

- Ei, Natsu, tenho que admitir que você foi bem esperto! Pegou logo a mais... – ele olhou para Lucy, ele ia dizer "peituda", mas pareceu vulgar (embora fosse verdade), tentou com encorpada, mas essa palavra difícil com certeza não tinha no dicionário do Dragon Slayer. Humm... Que palavra seria essa? – Desejada? – disse depois de algum tempo – Acho que esse é o mais apropriado.

- Do que você tá falando? – Ele perguntou.

Gray, Elfman, Fried e outros rapazes que estavam todos por perto, ao redor de Natsu, piscaram algumas vezes, se perguntassem se realmente tinham ouvido aquilo, então veio a resposta.

- Deus! Será que era possível alguém ser tão estúpido assim? – Gritou Gray batendo a palma da mão na testa.

- Estupidez não é Homem! – Gritou Elfman frustrado.

- Eu vou fingir que não ouvi isso – Disse Fried com os dedos no cenho franzido de raiva, então se virou e foi embora.

- Fried, Me espera! Vou com você! – Disse Gray irritado e indo embora também.

- Ei, do que vocês estão falando?! – Perguntou Natsu de novo.

- PENSE SEU IDIOTA! – Gritou Gray.

- Do que me chamou, princesa do gelo?

- Isso mesmo, Idiota!

- Floco de neve.

- Cérebro de cinzas.

- cérebro congelado.

- Isso é tudo o que pode, fósforo?

- Você vai ver, cubo de gelo!

Então os dois estavam brigando de novo.

* * *

_Estou fazendo curso de trollagem com Mashima-sensei. Tenham medo dos meus livros! lol_

_Brincadeira, acho que não sou tão má..._

_Acho._

_Enfim, espero que tenham gostado! Ainda não tenho certeza, mas estou entre fazer as coisas acontecerem no decorrer de um dia e um ano mais ou menos... não sei ainda bem. _

_Bem, aproveito aqui para dizer que quem estiver interessado em mais história que não sejam fanfic's, estou publicando um livro meu online. Se chama "She Wolf" e está disponível no site do Wattpad (um site para ler livros online). Ele é baseado na música de David Guetta com a Sia (eu sei que você pensou na Shakira, mas não). Conta a história da Desireé, uma garota que teve a vida destruída e que seu maior desejo no momento é desaparecer. É uma história com fantasia, romance, um pouquinho de comédia e drama. Quem quiser ler é só ir no site e pesquisar por "She Wolf ACLyoko". Se não colocar meu nome não aparece, ok? ^^'_

_Bem, deixo vocês aqui e espero que tenham gostado! Se alguém se interessar na história e quiser saber masi pode curtir a página no facebook (/aclyokoshewolf) ok?_

_Beijos e abraços! Até a próxima o/_

_~-Lyoko_


	3. Capítulo 3

_Nalu week chegou \o/_

_E pra alegria de alguns, decidi postar mais um capítulo. Esse não tem cena Nalu, só um esclarecimento... Mesmo assim, espero que gostem!_

* * *

_Capítulo 3_

Do outro lado, Lucy finalmente havia se livrado das garotas (na verdade foi porque o bingo começou), e agora estava sentada na árvore, observando Magnolia dali. Seu lar era tão lindo e pacífico...

- Ei, Lucy!

- Lisanna? – indagou Lucy.

- Posso subir?

- Claro! – Sorriu Lucy.

Lisanna transformou seus braços em asas e esperou que Lucy fosse mais para o lado, para em seguida se sentar ao lado dela e voltar ao normal.

- Nossa, é realmente bonito aqui! – Comentou Lisanna.

- não é? – Afirmou Lucy – Ai, gostaria que Magnolia ficasse assim para sempre!

- Bem, quem sabe?

- Bem, nada dura para sempre _sempre_, mas acho que devemos fazer durar o máximo que pudermos...

As duas conversaram um pouco e logo veio o silêncio. Lucy não era muito intima da Lisanna, eram amigas, mas ela não tinha muito o que conversar com ela, pois tinham gostos muito diferentes.

- Então, você realmente gosta dele, não é? – Perguntou Lisanna do nada.

- Que? Eu não gosto do Natsu!

- Natsu? Quem foi que disse isso? Quem trouxe ele para a conversa? – Perguntou Lisanna inocente.

Lucy corou, ela sentiu suas bochechas pegando fogo quase como se Natsu estivesse com suas mãos em chamas ali... E o pensamento dele segurando seu rosto a fez corar mais ainda, e Lisanna riu da reação dela.

- é engraçado, não? Eu não disse nenhum nome, nem me referi a ninguém em especial... Bem, talvez um pouco, mas não o mencionei. Mas mesmo assim um nome veio automaticamente em sua mente, não?

Lucy corou ainda mais, parecia que suas bochechas iriam explodir se ficasse mais corada. Era verdade, foi uma resposta automática.

- Não sei... Bem, eu nunca parei para pensar nisso... Só uma vez e foi um erro, então prometi que não iria pensar nisso de novo até que ficasse claro ou que ele viesse me dizer que sentia algo a mais.

- oh, então você está o esperando! – exclamou Lisanna surpresa.

Lucy se encolheu sem graça.

- Haha, você é bem paciente! Eu não aguentaria...

- Eu não estou esperando só estou vivendo o que o momento tem a oferecer... Espera! Você não gosta do Natsu?! – exclamou Lucy.

- Ai! Porque todo mundo fica falando isso? – Suspirou (meio que bufando) – Eu _gostava_ dele. Lá no passado, antes de Edolas e, por Deus! Eu era muito nova! Era uma paixonite de adolescente! Eu superei faz tempo. Quando fui para Edolas eu segui com a minha vida, e com o tempo o Natsu e os outros fizeram o mesmo aqui. Quando ele apareceu lá, eu percebi que não sentia mais a mesma coisa. Eu fiquei feliz, muito, mas era por ver um amigo antigo, não que ainda gostasse dele... Até porque...

- Até Porque...? – Indagou Lucy já normal, para que ela continuasse.

- Pouco tempo depois de eu encontrar a Fairy Tail de Edolas, uma garota loira e rebelde entrou para Guilda. O Natsu daquele lado pode ser bem diferente do nosso, mas os sentimentos da Lucy Ashley por ele e os dele, ainda que disfarçados ou até reprimidos por medo dela, deixava bem claro que os dois iriam ser um casal. Quando isso aconteceu, eu pensei que na Terra tivesse acontecido algo parecido, com Natsu trazendo uma garota para a guilda e seguindo em frente, igual eu estava fazendo do outro lado – Lisanna Sorriu.

Lucy olhou para o céu pensativa. Será que isso era mesmo destino? Cana havia dito que naquele dia ela teria um encontro pré-destinado, e era aniversário do dia que se conheceram (o que deixou Lucy realmente surpresa por ele se lembrar de algo que nem ela lembrava). Cana não lhe disse que iria _acontecer_, mas que aquele dia _era_ de um encontro pré-destinado. O que podia significar que já poderia ter acontecido e... Era Natsu? Será? Mas mesmo se fosse... ele provavelmente não tinha noção do que era Amor ou coisa do tipo.

- Lisanna, me diga... Se a Edo-Lucy e o Edo-Natsu eram um "casal" – ela fez as aspas no ar – Você acha que nós somos também?

- Bem... Talvez... Nem tudo que é aqui é igual lá. Por exemplo, tanto o "eu" de lá e o Mestre estão mortos, Gerard é um príncipe e Erza sua guerreira, Eco-Lucy e Edo-Levy são o "Gray e Natsu" de lá... Algumas coisas são opostas...

- Então você acha que nunca ficaremos juntos...?

- Não. Exatamente o contrário. Lá a Lucy protegia o Natsu, aqui ele te protege. Você percebeu como ele usou o próprio corpo de escudo para que você não sofresse um arranhão? – Lucy assentiu – Lá teria sido ela. Sem falar que isso foi um instinto protetor dele, quer dizer, ele poderia apenas ter te puxado, mas ele nem pensou duas vezes antes de se jogar e te proteger – Observou.

- É, mas ele faria isso por qualquer um... Que não fosse o Gray – Lucy riu.

- Talvez, mas não por alguns arranhões, se fosse um ataque de algum inimigo sim... Mas não de arranhões. E não sei se você percebeu, mas toda vez que algum objeto durante as brigas é arremessado em você, Natsu o destrói ou joga de volta na pessoa que jogou em você.

Lucy arregalou os olhos surpresa, ela nunca havia percebido isso, porque normalmente ela saia antes da briga acabar, ela nunca foi acertada, mas sempre pensou que era porque ela saia bem rápido da zona de risco. Natsu realmente fazia isso por ela?

- Mas... – Lucy pensou alto – Ele tem _consciência_ disso?

- humm... Talvez. Acho que ele já faz por instinto. É automático para ele te proteger sempre que puder e quando você estiver em perigo por menor que seja...

Então algo clicou, parecia que uma lâmpada havia se acendido na sua cabeça, ela tivera uma ideia, não... Ela finalmente percebeu algo que talvez ninguém tivesse percebido ainda. Ela tinha que confirmar.

- Bem, vou deixar você tentar resolver esse quebra-cabeça. Preciso falar algo com a Wendy e... – ela pensou bem e achou melhor não falar a outra pessoa – Bem, se precisar de algo chame!

- Ok! – Lucy Sorriu.

Então Lisanna deixou Lucy pensativa sentada no galho da arvore e desceu. Ela passou rapidamente no bingo, antes de ir falar com Wendy. Apenas para sussurrar no ouvido de Mirajane um recado e lhe avisar algo importante.

"Missão cumprida. Deixei Lucy pensativa no assunto, o plano está indo conforme o planejado. Acho que descobri algo importante, já te falo. Preciso falar com Wendy antes".

* * *

_Tan tan tan daaaaaaaaaaaaaaan_

_O que será que Lisanna quer falar com Wendy? Mistérios..._

_Descubra no próximo capítulo!_

_Não sei quando sai! =D_

_Beijos *foge das pedras*_

_~-Lyoko_


End file.
